Silver Drops
by aHeartsSong
Summary: It's her dream come true- wedding day for Aika Kogarashi. A day that should have been spent in the bliss of matrimony with her lover, Sai. But a silvery rain begins to fall as the seconds tick by while standing at the alter. Soon, silver tears fall too.


**Aika Kogarashi belongs to Phantom Crimsonnight  
**

_**Summary:**_

_**It's her dream come true- wedding day for Aika Kogarashi. A day that should have been spent in the bliss of matrimony with her lover, Sai. But a silvery rain begins to fall as the seconds tick by while standing at the alter. Soon, silver drops also begin to fall from closed lids.  
**_

**For: Phantom Crimsonnight (NattyPoo)**

* * *

The ominous sound of tolling bells, the soft murmur of the onlookers, the nervous face of the priest. Aika stood, small as she was, rather isolated at the alter of the Fire Nation's temple. The resounding melancholy chimes of her wedding day bells made the temple courtyard feel so empty despite the hundreds of people who had come to congratulate her the day she was supposed to say "I do" forever to the man of her dreams. A chill ran down her spine just as a nipping December breeze wafted through the assembly. The dark, angry clouds overhead were pregnant with rain. Heavy drops began to fall.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Then the heavens opened their flood gates and drenched the felt a stream of warmth fall down her pale cheeks. A stark contrast to the freezing rain. The tears made the bit of makeup she beautified her face with smear. Her quivering lips pursed together in a tight line. She hadn't lifted her anxious green eyes from the beautiful bouquet of lavender lilies, blue irises, and a dash of Baby's breath as she counted the minutes tick by without her husband-to-be by her side. The pouring rain had quickly made the flowers wither and sick under the weight. The young kunzite was now freezing in a pearl-white wedding gown tailored to fit perfectly her small and petite form. It now looked drably and off-grey in hue rather than the stunning white it was meant to be. The flowing cascades of fabric burdened her like chains now."Sai…" She chocked behind the faint whisper. No one could hear her behind the roaring thunderstorm. No one could tell the difference between the running water on her face, and the tears that streamed from her half lidded eyes. She pictured the ever-smiling and charming face of her lover. She imagined him standing there, offering his hand to her.

"Of course, I'll come back, Firefly." She had made him promise to return from the mission the Hokage sent him out on with Team Seven. Aika was hesitant to let him go. She had already tried to bicker with Lady Tsunade, the two hot-heads butting heads to have their own way. But the woman had one, and Aika had to let him go. "How could I miss the day when we will finally become one?"

"Promise?" Aika remembered leaning in and feeling his smiling lips on her forehead.

"I promise." His hand gently rested on the flat plane of her tummy, rubbing it reassuringly.

The wait was beginning to make the audience pity the lone bride. People shifted, trying to shield themselves from the cold rain without being too impolite to the girl who obviously had been abandoned. Those closest to her exchanged worried glances. Ino frowned a little next to a saddened Tenten. Hinata held her hands together, her lavender eyes widened with dawning realization. Chouji had finally stopped munching on his chips. He scuffed nervously and stared down at his feet. Neji and Shikamaru wore straight faces. Eishou had begun to cry next to a confused Konahamaru. Shizune wore concern on her face next to a stern-faced Tsunade. Tusk, Temari, Azami all seemingly at once broke from protocol that kept them in the crowd and ran towards their dear friend. Her heartbreak was too unbearable to watch. What had happened? The question was on all of their minds. But comforting her was more important.

"Wait!" A sound went up from the back. "I see someone!" It was Iruke Sensei, academy trainer of the young rookies. All three women stopped half way down the red carpet that had been laid on the once lovely green grass. Everyone turned their heads to the temple's entrance. Aika, as hard as she tried, couldn't will her body to move.

"It's Kakashi sensei!" Lee shouted after recognizing the masked man. He stopped short though. The jounin was in terrible condition. He looked tired, his attire was tattered, and he suffered a significant wound on his left shoulder. He panted wearily and hunched over to use a pillar for support but only for a brief moment. His severe expression silenced the restless crowed. Pushing himself off the stone wall, Kakashi staggered forward a little, making his way down the isle. Naruto and Sakura in a similar condition appeared behind them wearing gloomy and saddened faces. Neither of them could bring themselves to look at the bride standing up ahead.

"It…It' can't be…" Shikamaru whispered quietly.

"it's Team Seven." Kiba had his hand on Akamaru. Hinata had looked over the faces over and over. "B-But…" her small voice sounded timid and weak. "If Naruto and the others are back…then where's…?" She trailed off, unable to complete the sentence. Beside her, Neji had suddenly caught weeping Eishou in his arms. He looked down at her as she hid her face against his chest with a somber look in his eyes and laid a hand atop her head lightly.

"Aika,"

Aika barely heard the low and weary deep voice of the sensei address her. He had finally made it to her, leaning in close so that only she could hear. Naruto and Sakura had stopped just behind

Temari, Azami, and Tsuki.

"Aika…"

She bit her lower lip hard, her head felt so heavy as she struggled to lift it the a few inches to peer at the battle-wounded Kakashi. Kakashi hesitated to speak after glimpsing the depth of pain and sadness in her green eyes. She already knew. But he had to tell her.

"I'm so sorry. Sai-…Sai is in a better place, now."

The world melted away. She didn't believe him, but somewhere inside she knew it was true. Everything spun around her. Aika felt as if she was on the verge of blacking out. Her knees buckled, and she suddenly collapsed against Kakashi weeping bitterly and loudly. Everything within her ached with grief. She sank heavily to the ground, and the world watched as the bride lamented the loss of a husband she almost had after the news was delivered.

Her outburst had caused Sakura to loose control of her tears. She couldn't hold back anymore. Naruto shook his fist angrily beside her. Three teary-eyed friends ran up to surround Aika. They cried with her. It soon became apparent to the public. The shin obi Sai had died in the line of duty just before returning home to a wedding from an S-rank mission.

"You lie!" Aika had shrieked blindly at Kakashi. She wasn't aware who she was yelling at or even why. The pain and the anger was simply too great for her to maintain herself or her reasons. "You're a liar!!" Her voice was wracked with the agony of a shattered heart as she screamed between convulsing sobs. "You promised he would return! You promised!!" Aika tilted her face towards the sky, letting out a distressed scream. "How could you!! He's not in a better place, he'll never be in a better place! …not without me…not when we can't be…together-! He promised we'd be together forever!!" She began to sound incoherent, now. Her stomach tightened into painful knots. Her chest felt constricted and ached painfully. She felt as if she would die. A strong part of her wanted to, if only to join her lover in the after life. "SAAIII!!!"

There was nothing to be done. What could they do? What could anyone do for a girl who had lost her fiancée on the day they were to be married? A girl who had been so hopeful and bright about facing the world with her lover at her side, now forced to face it alone without him?Aika's world was now dead. It died with Sai who was her world.


End file.
